Mortal Kombat: Par de Perdidos
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Un dia cualquiera, Sub Zero y Scorpion son invitados a un evento especial, no habria problema si no es que no saben la direccion. Entre idas y vueltas, buscaran como llegar a su destino, en una divertida desventura.


En Nueva York, luego de tantas batallas y tantos torneos, un día Sub Zero visita a Scorpion, en su departamento. El Ninja amarillo le pide que se quede unos días, porque dice sentirse más solo que cuando estaba en el infierno, a lo que el gran Guerrero lin kuei acepta.

Un día lluvioso, pasaría algo muy poco común, llegaría el cartero.

Sub-Zero: (Tocan la puerta) Scorpion, ve a ver quién es

Scorpion: (Jugado "Mortal Hero") No puedo, estoy por romper la racha de Ermac tocando "Ponys come to the Hell" en experto, y la batería de mi guitarra no durara mucho.

Sub-Zero: Muy bien, muy bien iré yo, pero la próxima es tu turno.

El ninja de hielo abre la puerta, saluda al cartero quien le deja una extraña carta con la leyenda:

"De Liu Kang, para los buenos amigos"

Sub-zero: (cierra la puerta y va hacia donde está Scorpion) Oye no creerás esto, nos llego una carta de Liu Kang.

Scorpion: (Mientras toca la guitarra) El que hace películas en USA y lo conocen más ahí que en su propio país?

Sub-Zero: No, ese es un actor, el Oriental ese que te rompió los testículos una vez luchando arriba de un edificio.

Scorpion: oh ya sé quien ese, tiene suerte de que como estoy muerto no siento nada

Sub-Zero: bien leeré la carta:

"Queridos amigos, quiero informarles que me casare con la princesa Kitana y quiero invitarlos a la boda, habrá mucha comida y muy buena música. Se realizara este Viernes y empezara desde las 23:30"

Sub-Zero: que bien y justo es mañana, hace mucho que no vamos a una fiesta, supongo que no tendrás problemas verdad?, Scorpion?

El Guerrero Shirai Ryu estaba muy concentrado en la canción que estaba tocando, con sudor, lágrimas y mucho fuego infernal, logra terminar el tema, rompiendo un nuevo record. Empieza a gritar de alegría, pero nuevamente, el Lin kuei insiste en la pregunta de si ira o no, a lo que Scorpion decide leer el mismo la carta para pensarlo mejor y en vez de ir a buscarla y agarrarla con su esquelética mano, decide lanzar su arpón y traerla a él.

Sub Zero: (tapándose los ojos y la entre pierna) Oye ten cuidado y fíjate bien donde apuntas

Scorpion: (Leyendo la carta) bien, iré no tengo ninguna duda, pero hay un problema

Sub Zero: así?, cual?, que no tienes un buen desodorante para que no se sienta el olor a muerto que tienes encima?

Scorpion: No idiota, Liu Kang no puso la dirección de donde se hará el evento.

Sub Zero examina nuevamente la carta y nota que el arpón que arrojo su querido colega amarillo, rompió justo la sección de donde decía la dirección exacta.

Scorpion: oh em, Ups?

Sub Zero: ups?, lo único que se ocurre decir es ups?, ahora como se supone que llegaremos a tiempo.

Scorpion: hey tranquilo, mira iremos hasta un lugar, o mejor preguntaremos en alguna sección de "Eventos Públicos" para saber si alguien encargo alguna boda.

Sub Zero: Jo, se ve que aun tienes un poco de cerebro en ese cráneo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se encaminan en buscar un lugar así, para saber donde será la próxima boda, sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta principal del hotel, son detenidos por el recepcionista.

Recepcionista: Usted es el señor Scorpion?, debe 2000 pesos

Scorpion: (lo mira de reojo) yo page todas mis cuentas

Sub Zero: Scorpion, en los departamentos pagas todo junto, porque no simplemente le pagas y listo?

Scorpion: (lo mira a Sub y le susurra) Recuerdas "Mortal Hero"?, bueno, la guitarra barata no era y menos las baterías.

Sub Zero: Que?! Gastaste tus ahorros en una sucia guitarra de juguete?, no era mejor una real, hasta te hubiera salido más barato

Scorpion: Perdón?, solo quería tener algo para poder pasar el día, que íbamos a hacer durante todas estas semanas?, mirar la tele?

El Recepcionista se fastidia un poco y empieza a insistir en que page, pero el Ninja Amarillo decide quitarse la máscara para asustar al señor. Pero el buen hombre, saca una hoja con lo que tiene que pagar, que termina asustando mucho mas al pobre ninja.

Sub Zero: Muy bien, esta será la única vez que saco plata de mi bolsillo (mientras saca su billetera)

Scorpion: Bien Sub, demuéstrale quien manda, "Congela" esos gastos

Sub Zero: (Se queda mirando a Scorpion unos momentos) Enserio? Realmente es el chiste que se te ocurre ahora?, no solo estas muerto, sino que también se murió tu sentido del humor, ya larguemos de aquí.

Finalmente, después de haber pagado la deuda del Shirai Ryu, deciden buscar por la calle algún lugar que hagan eventos públicos.

Sub Zero: Muy bien, tienes una idea de donde puede haber algún lugar de ese estilo?

Scorpion: pues la verdad, ni la más infierna idea pero creo que tengo acá un buen mapa mira: Tenemos que pasar por un museo, luego ir hasta la estación policial, dormir, comprar puré de tomate y finalmente llegaremos al lugar.

Sub zero detiene la caminata y empieza a analizar lo que acaba de decir su amigo

Sub Zero: quien te dio eso?

Scorpion: Reptile, porque?

Sub Zero: Un momento, acaso te dio un camino de algo que sorpresivamente nos toco, como ir a una boda?, no es muy extraño?

Scorpion: mirándolo desde ese punto sí, pero es mejor que el GPS

Sub Zero: acá hay algo muy raro, pero llegaremos al fondo de esto, así que manos a la obra, vamos al Museo, necesitamos un auto, tienes uno?

Scorpion le comenta que lo perdió en una partida de póker en el infierno pero decide mejor tomar prestado uno, a su colega no le cae bien el término "Prestado" puesto que sería muy difícil que alguien les "prestara" el auto para cumplir sus objetivos.

Como no queda de otra, y el tiempo se agota, deciden prácticamente robar un automóvil, curiosamente encuentran uno aparcado en un estacionamiento, justo al lado del museo.

Sub zero: (junto con Scorpion desde unos arbustos) por lo que puedo ver, no le pertenece a nadie de esta ciudad, lo más seguro es que sea de algún detective

Scorpion: No crees que ves muchas películas?

Sub zero: Shh silencio, mira, yo entrare al complejo mientras tú te encargas de robar el auto

Scorpion: Robar?, por favor no lo digas así, hiere mi moral

Sub Zero: Mataste a mi hermano en el primer torneo, además ya estás muerto, tú moral no existe

Scorpion: Puedo estar muerto, pero tengo sentimientos

El ninja amarillo va cerca del automóvil, que es de color café y un poco viejo, mientras que el Lin kuei entra al Museo; Ahí se encuentra con un montón de maquetas de dinosaurios y muchas imágenes de la prehistorias que igualmente no son de su importancia.

Sub Zero: (Observando el T-Rex) Sigo pensando en que si sería una buena mascota en estos tiempos, pero no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito hallar esa pista, la escribió Reptile, así que tiene que estar en (Mira un gran cartel) los estanques de los Reptiles!... no, eso sería muy predecible, a lo mejor está con los pingüinos.

Mientras el ninja Azul busca aquella pista, Scorpion, afuera del Museo y detrás del coche, sigue pensando en cómo robarlo sin levantar sospechas.

Scorpion: veamos, nadie sabe que es mío, asique puedo simular que se me quedo las llave adentro, llamar a un cerrajero y que me entrega la llave… pero no tengo dinero.

Luego de pensar un poco, decide empezar por fijarse que la puerta estaba abierta, que de hecho lo estaba, pero faltaba la llave.

Scorpion: Demonios del infierno (Golpea la bocina) Hm, supongo que ahora no viene mal un poco de cableado infernal. Debo de dejar de decir tanto "Infernal".

De regreso al interior del Museo, en la sección de los Pingüinitos, Sub Zero se cola dentro de su estanque, para buscar mejor la pista que Reptile dejo.

Sub Zero: (nadando) Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía el agua tan bien fría, creo que este lugar será mi próximo destino para las vacaciones (ve algo brillando en el fondo del estanque) Que es esto? Una.. Llave?.

Al momento de agarrar el objeto, es succionado por una cañería muy grande el cual lo hace pasar por los ductos, hasta llegar al exterior, junto a un bote de basura y a lado del coche que quería robar.

Sub Zero: (agarrándose la cabeza) Esto me dará una migraña, pero almenas tengo la llave… para el auto?, que extraño, oye Scorpion estás ahí?

Scorpion: (sin su máscara y en llamas) MALDITO SEAS CABLE, EN LA TELE SE VE MAS FACIL!

Sub Zero: ey(Golpea la ventanilla) acá tengo la llave, déjame entrar que ya es tarde (17:00)

Scorpion: OH… bien, me alegro.

Ambos ya adentro del automóvil, Sub lo encienden y se van para el próximo destino:

La estación de policía.

Durante el camino tienen una conversación

Sub Zero: Esto me hace acordar a mi juventud, con mi gran coche helado, conduciendo de manera espectacular

Scorpion: Manejabas un coche de helados?

El ninja azul lo mira con sarcasmo y simplemente no contesta, sigue conduciendo.

Scorpion: Oye espera! Frena!

Sub Zero: (frena el auto de manera un poco brusca) Que paso?

Scorpion: ya vengo (sale del coche)

Al pasar unos minutos, Scorpion vuelve pero con un Charango, con la leyenda:

"El arpón, de tus melodías"

Sub Zero: Que? Pero qué? Pero cómo?, de donde sacaste esa plata?

Scorpion: había en el guantero y lo dividí, 1000 para mí y mil para ti

Sub Zero: y lo primero que haces es comprar un charanguito y sin consultarme primero?

Scorpion: oye no es tan malo, además suena bastante genial, puede ser un hermoso regalo para Liu Kang y su futura esposa

Sub Zero: ay santo cielos nevados, solo te diré una cosa, si vas a cantar que sea una sola vez por cada 100km, bien?

Scorpion: Muy bien como digas colega, además la estación no esta tan lejos.

Nuevamente toman el camino, hasta llegar a la comisaria, donde estaba Stryker y Kano conversando, al parecer se había vuelto a meter en problemas con la ley.

Sub Zero: (Estaciona el coche cerca del lugar) Escúchame, dime la verdad, no has hecho nada ilegal por ahora, verdad?

Scorpion: No, salvo matar a un panadero porque no me quiso regalar los Cupcackes que quería.

Sub Zero: muy bien, listo, hablo yo entonces tú solo sigue mis pasos y No, no vamos a salir con tu charango, se queda en el auto.

Scorpion: eres un maldito aguafiestas..

Al salir del auto, van hacia donde se encuentra Kano hablando con Stryker

Kano: eh pero si es la heladera y la araña, que tal?

Scorpion: Escorpión (lo señala con el dedo), soy un escorpión

Stryker: que les trae por acá?

Sub Zero: Bueno, resulta que necesito entrar para hacer unos papeles y fax y, toda esa cosa aburrida, pero con mi estilo

Stryker: Claro, entra, simplemente ten cuidado, a los policías no les gustan los molestos

Los dos ninjas entran a la estación, un poco perdidos empiezan a buscar por donde estará la próxima pista, sin embargo son detenidos por Johnny Cage , estos intentan explicar la situación pero Cage piensa que es un tipo de chiste, por lo que terminan encerrados en una celda con Smoke.

Scorpion: Genial, ahora no podremos (Tose) pero que carajos? De donde viene tanto humo?

Smoke: (inhalando) lo aguanto lo aguanto (tose) oh nena esta es la que va

Sub Zero: Smoke?, cuando será el dio en el que dejes de hacer honor a tu nombre?

Smoke: Cuando me saquen de este lugar, aunque luego me volverán a meter, pero con mas "humo" todavía en mi interior

Scorpion: Sub zero, necesitamos salir de acá, no quiero terminar viendo elefantas rosas

Smoke: Rosas?, yo diría que en realidad ves muchos colores…(se duerme)

Sub zero: bien, haber, déjame pensar…(observa el cristal de la ventana) lanza tu arpón hacia ahí

El Demonio hace caso, pero cuando lo intenta, recibe una descarga de unos cuantos voltios. Entonces el guerrero helado recuerda que Smoke, tiene un arpón parecido al de Scorpion, por lo que llega a la conclusión de que al estar tan "volado" nunca pensó en escapar de esa manera.

Ambos agarran al robot y lo ponen frente al vidrio, empiezan a tocar botones hasta que finalmente sale su arpón, y al momento de recibir la descarga, no ocurre nada y logran romper el cristal.

Sub Zero: Muy bien, ahora simplemente tenemos que salir de aquí

Scorpion: Espera, tenemos que llevarnos al Robot, no podemos dejarlo así como esta

Sub Zero: es un chiste?, uno de tus malos chistes?

En ese momento, el Robot despierta y suelta una de sus bombas, asustados los ninjas salen por la ventana y corren como alma que lleva el diablo; Al llegar a su coche y arrancar, la bomba explota dejando la parte trasera de la estación echa un desastre.

Sub Zero: (imitando a Scorpion) oh si porque soy muy inteligente, vamos a llevarnos a un robot que nos puede hacer pedazos en solo 2 minutos Ja Ja, que genio soy

Scorpion: Sigue conduciendo, yo tocare mi lindo charanguito

Sub Zero: (lo mira en silencio) sabes creo que si lo hubiéramos traído, el charanguito no iba a sobrevivir, ahora sí, fue la mejor idea que tuviste.

Scorpion: Ey espera! Frena el Auto!

Sub Zero: (frena bruscamente) tengo que comprarles un par de airbag, que ocurre ahora?

Scorpion: nos olvidamos de la pista

Sub Zero: Que? Oh no Maldición!

Scorpion: y ahora que haremos?

Sub Zero: (lo mira de reojo) yo me acercare con el auto mientras Tú te bajas y vas a buscar la chuchada cosa que sea ahora, porque ese lugar cada vez me gusta menos

Sub vuelve a la estación, destruida y con algunos policías vigilando el lugar. Scorpion sale del automóvil y entra por una ventana rota e ingresa a la oficina del Cage; Empieza a revisar mueble por mueble, lugar por lugar pero no encuentra nada, hasta que Johnny hace su aparición por la puerta, rota también.

Johnny Cage: Hey, así que tú causaste el desorden de atrás verdad?

Scorpion: (Mira el collar que lleva Cage y se da cuenta, que no es la típica chapa policial) Muy bien humano, si no quieres que te lastime, dame eso que tienes en el cuello

Johnny Cage: Ven por él, débil escorpión

Al momento de arrancar una pelea, Sub Zero aparece desde la ventana y congela a Cage

Sub Zero: Amigo!, solo era buscar la maldita pista, no agarrarte a piñas con un oficial

Scorpion: pero que te pasa?, un poco de acción no viene mal (le saca el collar que tenia Cage) Al menos puedo hacerle una Fatality?

Sub Zero: Esta bien, de todas revivirá de alguna forma

El Shirai Ryu se prepara para rematar a su oponente, se agacha y le da un gancho para arrancarle la cabeza, pero se termina fracturando la mano derecha.

Sub Zero: Eres imbécil

Scorpion: Ouuch, mejor vámonos

Vuelven al automóvil y analizan el objeto extraño, al parecer es una "Tarjeta-llave". La próxima pista es "Dormir", pero resulta que hay un Hotel llamado del mismo nombre, por lo que nuestros protagonistas no dudan y van hacia ese lugar.

Scorpion: Ya es de noche (23:00)

Sub Zero: Gracias, no lo sabía, pensé que alguien había pagado la luz.

Scorpion: llegamos, acá es (Lee el cartel) "Hotel: Dormir"

Sub Zero: Muy bien, bajare del auto pagare una habitación, pero dormiremos en camas apartes, tienes que aprender a que el Cuco no existe y que Quan Chi no volverá por un tiempo, así que pásame la tarje…ya estas durmiendo?

Scorpion: (Durmiendo) ahí decía dormir, así que bueno

Sub Zero: Por única vez en la vida te seguiré la corriente, al menos es Gratis.

Estaciona el coche y duermen hasta la mañana siguiente (10:00)

Al despertar, buscan la siguiente pista que es "Comprar puré de tomate" van al mercado más cerca y lo compran sin problemas

Scorpion: (Cantando) _Jugo de tomate friio, en las venas!_

Sub Zero: Al fin un buen tema

Scorpion: _peleábamos todo el tiempo, oooh oooh ooh fue antes de entenderlo…_

Sub Zero: Y ahí ya la erraste, como de costumbre, muy bien era la última pista así que bueno, me tome el trabajo de mirar con mas detalles la tarjeta y resulta que tiene una dirección, es justo detrás de un edificio muy grande, así que haya iremos

Scorpion: _y la música, si la música nos va a ayudar_

Sub Zero: a dejarme sordo, si en eso si va a ayudar

El par de ninjas van hasta el punto indicado, al llegar, ven una gran tubería, así que deciden escalarla, tardaron un poco porque Scorpion le teme un poco a las alturas, hasta que finalmente llegan a una ventana que estaba abierta.

Scorpion: (Sorprendido) mira este lugar!, es como mi cuarto!, vaya la gente de este edificio tiene gustos muy asombrosos.

Sub Zero: Espera (piensa un momento) eres un estúpido, es tu departamento, dimos casi toda una vuelta a la manzana y volvimos al mismo lugar!

Scorpion: oh… sí, creo que por eso Reptile me dio ese "mapa"

Sub Zero: No era un mapa, era un maldito recordatorio, ahora perdimos todo un dio solo dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, no lo puedo creer.

Scorpion: pero mira el lado bueno, tenemos Puré de tomate y además en el piso de arriba hay un servicio de eventos, podríamos preguntar ahí si hacen alguna boda

Sub Zero: (lo mira con mucho enojo) Siempre…estuvo…el…lugar…arriba de nosotros? Y porque no lo recordaste?

Scorpion: Ah es que como estábamos muy aburridos acá adentro, le pedí a Reptile que me hiciera una especie de recordatorio para no aburrirme, pero entonces tú llegaste y lo hicimos todo junto

Sub Zero: y de que nos sirve el coche, la tarjeta-llave, el puré de tomate y el charanguito?

Scorpion: Tenemos un vehículo, un regalo para los recién casados, tenemos una buena excusa para decir que llegamos tarde y la tarjeta llave es "la entrada"

Sub Zero: Así que todo estaba planeado?

Scorpion: pues sí, pero ya son las una (13:00) hay que apurarnos.

Sub zero: Muy bien, pero cuando termine todo esto, te congelare y te arrancare la cabeza

Los ninjas van y preguntan en el servicio de eventos, donde habrá alguna boda, por lo que el señor les indica que en Texas a las (23:30) Sin más vuelta, van al auto, rumbo a su último destino.

Sub Zero: Muy bien, si no pasa más nada, llegaremos recién a las 00:00, con 30 minutos de retraso, así que, cual es la "ingeniosa" excusa?

Scorpion: Que estábamos haciendo pizza pero nos olvidamos el puré de tomate

Sub Zero: oh por dios

Smoke: (se levanta de golpe desde el asiento de atrás) bueno pero se esforzó

Sub zero: (se asusta) Pero qué carajo? Y ahora como entraste? Desde cuando estás aquí? Espero que no hayas orinado en ninguna parte

Smoke: oh muchas preguntas, pero solo diré que entre cuando fueron por segunda vez a la estación.

Scorpion: Muy bien, un invitado especial, no estaba en el plan pero está bien, solo que no está permitido fumar y elevar

Smoke: Bien bien, solo dormiré y roncare un poco, y toseré muy fuerte y sududare aceite, que es como mi sangre, pero no se preocupen, soy muy tranquilo

El par junto con el curioso Robot, parten a Texas.

Siendo las 23:50 ya llegan a Texas y se acercan al complejo donde se hará la tan ansiosa boda.

Sub zero: Entonces, como fue que empezaste con todo este lio de elevar y todo eso?

Smoke: Hm.. En la segunda guerra mundial

Sub Zero: (se ríe a carcajadas) Siempre dice algo distinto

Scorpion: see muy chistoso (bosteza)

Sub zero: ey, no te vas a querer dormir, que ya llegamos.

Llegan al lugar, estacionan el coche y se bajan del auto. Usan la tarjeta-llave para ingresar, un guardia le prohíbe el ingreso a Smoke, pero este le saca el corazón con su arpón. Sub Zero y Scorpion se le quedan viendo y el dice que está en contra de la discriminación, finalmente entran al lugar, donde están varios kombatientes y esperan ansiosos la llegada de los novios.

Sub Zero: Si!, llegamos!

Scorpion: Es el momento más feliz de mi… Vida después de la muerte!

Smoke: Chicos no quiero ensuciar su euforia, pero dormiré un poco más

Liu Kang se ubica en su lugar mientras ve como llega Kitana, al momento de dar el Sí y el beso final, Scorpion se emociona y Sub Zero congela sus lagrimas, ya que sirven para enfriar las bebidas, en ese momento aparece Reptile.

Reptile: Chicoz como la están pazando?

Scorpion: espectacular!

Sub Zero: Solo quiero saber una cosa, porque hiciste un mapa tan largo?

Reptile: Yo? No, eze fue ezcorpion con zu zupuezta inteligencia, yo le recomendé lo del puré de tomate, hasta le deje la entrada en zu cuarto, pero el vendió la entrada por el juego "Mortal Hero", y para evitar problemas contigo, hizo eze largo viaje como ezcuza

Sub Zero: Ósea que podríamos haber evitado todo esto si hubieras limpiado tu cuarto y si me hubieras dicho la verdad

Scorpion: Si es verdad, pero la pasamos bien o no?

El guerrero Lin Kuei lo golpea y le ejecuta un "X-ray", dejando al ninja amarillo en el piso

Sub Zero: (Saca el charanguito de Scorpion) _y este es el fiiiiiiin! Yeah!_.


End file.
